Terraink My little master
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: Laink et Terra et une cravate !


Hey ici Jay,

On se retrouve pour la dernière fiction du OTP Challenge pour today, et c'est une Terraink oui encore.

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est basée sur les personnes de Laink et Terracid du Wankil Studio. C'est un lemon/smut donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas. Je veux juste pas que votre âme se brise en morceaux, je tiens à vous. Et si vous , messieurs Laink et Terra, désirez sa suppression je comprend farpaitement.

Merci à moa Eniwe pour me corriger et me relire parce que voilà je sais pas écrire et plus je sais pas lire non plus . Love you my Aromate

* * *

My litlle master

La première semaine à la fac était enfin finit, Laink et Terra allaient pouvoir profiter de leur weekend dans leur appartement commun. Il venaient à peine de rentrer et se tenaient au milieux de la pièce principale.

« Il faut absolument qu'on fête ça -commença Laink- la première semaine est la plus importante. »

Terra lui prit la main, l'attira vers lui et demanda :

« Et tu veux fêter ça comment mon Laink ? »

Laink sourit et l'entraîna dans la chambre, il poussa le grand aux yeux bleus sur le lit et répondit :

« Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui commande, compris Terra ? »

Cela ressemblait à une question mais ce n'en était pas une, Terra sourit et dit :

« A vos ordre my little master. »

Laink sourit et attrapa deux cravates dans le tiroir de la commode qui se trouvait à côté. Il prit la plus longue commença à lier les poignets de Terracid.

« -Laink...-demanda celui-ci mais se fit couper net

-Pas un mot Terra, ce soir tu es à moi. Obéis moi mon Terra, juste cette fois

-C'était juste pour te dire que tu devrais serrer plus fort sinon je risque de me rebeller,votre altesse. »

Un grand sourire sadique illumina le visage de Laink.

Il commença par soulever le T-shirt de sa victime et fit glisser sa langue sur son torse musclé. Ses mains le caressaient également, en partant de ses mains, descendant le long de ses bras, son torse puis se côtes et enfin son entrejambes. Il enleva délicatement la ceinture de Terra, ouvrit son jean, le descendit, et fit de même avec son caleçon.

Il s'attaqua directement à la partie basse de Terracid, il prit cette zone déjà humide entre ses doigts et la caressa de manière sensuelle. Il serait fort quelques fois, ses gestes pouvaient paraître aléatoires mais ils étaient tout à fait calculés dans la tête de Laink.

« Je t'interdis de bouger Terra, c'est bien compris ? »

Terra sourit, un peu amusé du comportement impulsif de son partenaire, et acquiesça.

Le plus petit commença alors à le lécher, il faisait des mouvements verticaux avec sa langue sur l'organe en érection de Terracid. Celui-ci retenait ses gémissement avec un sourire de satisfaction, ce petit jeu de rôle lui faisait plaisir actuellement.

Laink s'occupait de Terra mais également de lui même. Il se concentrait à la fois sur sa langue et sur sa main qui le préparait à recevoir Terracid. Après quelques minutes Laink se redressa et se mit au dessus de Terra, un genoux de chaque coté de ses hanches. Il s'assit délicatement, le membre de Terra en main, jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent le bassin de Terra. Il montait et descendait, lentement, d'un manière si sexy, quasiment obscène. Un vrai délice pour les yeux de Terra qui voyait son amant sourire de plaisir, en sueur et haletant. Il décida d'encourager un peu son Laink avec une voix suave.

« Vas plus profondément mon cher maître. Encore. Utilise tes hanches. Fermes les yeux et concentre toi seulement sur la sensation que je te procures. Donne nous un orgasme Cher Laink. Bouges encore, plus vite, concentre toi sur le fait que tu es mon maître ce soir, tu as tous pouvoirs mon Laink. »

Laink ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être excité par ces mots. Il continua de bouger, plus fort et plus vite. Terra, toujours attaché, ne pouvait rien faire pour le ralentir. Il allait trop vite, Terra se sentait venir. Laink aussi.

Dans un élan violent, une chaleur intense et un cri qui remplit la pièce, Laink et Terracid eurent un orgasme fabuleux. Tous leurs muscles se crispèrent et la sensation de plaisir les inondaient intérieurement. Comme une délicieuse douleur et un immense plaisir. Ils en avaient le souffle coupés.

Laink retomba sur Terra et l'embrassa.

« -Je t'aime trop Terra, c'est dingue à quel point je t'aime.

-Je sais mon cher Laink, tu es mon unique maître à moi seul. »

* * *

Voilà c'était la dernière fiction de la journée j'espère que vous l'avez aimé.

Libre à vous de me dire en tweet ou en reviews ce que vous en avez pensé.

Amour sur vous, à la prochaine

Jay


End file.
